The Halliwell children
by head.chantal
Summary: Sequel to 'unexpected visit courtesy of the elders' set in change future (Chris centric). It's the turn of the next generation to juggle family, romance, careers, personal lives and magical destinies will they succeed or crash and burn. Storm Draven is now Alana Driscoll.


**The panel of senior elders consists of Ramus, Kevin, Roland, Cecil, Adair, Aramis, Zola, Sandra, Odin, Kheel and Jonnah.**

* * *

><p>Alana Driscoll is the daughter of Valkyrie Mist and Sergeant Jesse Driscoll a witch who was in the SAS before he died. Born and raised on Valhalla she began collecting souls of fallen warriors when she was sixteen. Then in 2003 shortly after she turned twenty she died in a mortar attack in Afghanistan while trying to recover a marines soul. She was reborn as a white-lighter and her first assignment was to protect and guide the children of Piper Halliwell. She is six foot a slender athletic build, waist length straight strawberry blonde hair, almond shaped royal blue eyes, prominent cheekbones and a tattoo of Thor's hammer on her right wrist. Alana's powers – advanced telekinesis, apportation, agility, sensing, immortality, high resistance, telepathy, soul absorption, spell casting, potion making, scrying, orbing, literary manipulation, healing, cloaking, regeneration, remote orbing, orb shield, omnilingualism.<p>

Carla Hale was born and raised in a small ranching community of witches outside Galway in Ireland, where she learnt uses of all kinds of plants. She moved to San Francisco shortly after turning twenty one where she finally opened the magic store she'd always dreamed off. Her powers are mainly earth based including spell casting, potion making, scrying, divination (taught), geokinesis, nature enchancement.

Daniel Lorne a witch who also happens to be Mel's long term boyfriend was born and raised in New York and is the youngest with two older sisters. He met Mel at Magic school when they were kids and quickly bonded with her over their being the youngest and odd sibling out. Daniel's powers are physic based including retro-cognition, clairvoyance, premonition, enhanced intuition.

* * *

><p>Alana was glad Wyatt's favourite colour was blue because it meant she didn't need to redecorate. Wyatt had moved into her studio apartment in a block full of twenty some things while she moved into the manor.<p>

"Settling in ok" Chris asked leaning against the door, thrilled at having her in the room next to him.

"Yes perfectly" she replied hanging her wall mounted sword which was the finishing touch.

Mel suddenly appeared behind Chris with a death glare "did you use the last of the mandrake again".

Alana sighed sensing a sibling sprat brewing "Luke's setting up today so how about we go check out that new magic shop in town. I'll meet you by the car". She grabbed her leather jacket and made her way downstairs grabbing her purse from the table in the foyer.

Several minutes later Alana straightened as the manor door opened and the teenagers bounded out. Crossing the lawn they joined their white-lighter peace once again restored.

"Chris you want to ride up front" Mel asked already yanking open the rear driver side door of the Chevrolet Equinox, Chris had been unable to hid the fact he'd secretly been dating the white lighter for the past year.

Ten minutes later Alana pulled into an empty parking lot outside 'The Olde Mystic Shop'.

Inside there was a long counter on which stood an old fashioned till. The wall behind the counter was lined with shelves crammed with bottles, jars and baskets full of ingredients, the other walls were used as bookshelves. Display cases lined the floor displaying the magical apparatus sold.

The bell above the door summoned a woman through a doorway covered with a feather and bead curtain. She was five foot nine slender built with waist length wavy black hair, pale complexion and light blue eyes. She was dressed in a green and black medieval dress, her hair adorned with beads feathers.

"I'm Carla Hale how may I be of service" she announced in a strong Irish accent.

"Do you carry Mandrake Root" Mel asked scanning the shelves behind the shop owner.

"I sure do" Carla said bending down to pick up a bag of twenty five pre-bagged roots from a wicker basket under the counter.

Alana placed a book by her half-sister Erica Driscoll on the counter next to the roots.

"Ok that comes to twenty dollars" she announce ringing the items through the till.

Alana paid her with a smile before following her charges out to the car.

"You feel the magic vibrating through that shop, she's one powerful witch" Chris observed.

"You going to invite her to the witches gathering and why did you buy this" Mel asked waving the heavy tome around.

"Yes and I'm interested as to what my half-sister's been writing".

* * *

><p>A week later... Carla arrived at the store to open up and noticed something sat on the counter that wasn't there the day before. Picking it up she discovered it was a Victorian style envelope complete with calligraphy and seal.<p>

Gently breaking the seal she unfolded the expensive cream paper to reveal what was written inside.

'Carla Hale you are cordially invited to the San Francisco Witches Gathering at P3, Imbolc 2014, 6pm till we drop'.

Carla had been itching to get to know the local clans having been raised in a large magical ranching community. This seemed like a perfect opportunity to that aim and she could also promote the store.

* * *

><p>A day later... "How do I look" Alana asked twirling in Chris' doorway, she'd already got Mel's approval.<p>

Chris looked up from the t-shirts strewn across his bed taking in the mid-thigh Valkyrie dress and leather sheathed ponytail. He crossed the room in two long strides and clasping the sides of her face he kissed her hungrily.

It took Alana by surprise but after a moment she relaxed and started to kiss back entwining her fingers into his floppy hair.

Finally they broke apart panting "in answer to your question, good enough to eat" he whispered in her ear.

A floor board creaking behind them caused the pair to jump apart guilty "don't let me stop you by any means" Mel laughed.

"We'd better be leaving soon or we'll be the last of the coven to rock up" the Halliwell's always arrived an hour early.

* * *

><p>A little while later... Once inside the club Carla was immediately approached by a tall muscular male with short mousy blonde hair.<p>

"Hi I'm Wyatt, I don't recall seeing you around before" he said friendly.

"I'm Carla, this is my first time at a gathering, I moved over here from Ireland a couple of months ago" she replied.

"Really then I think if you'd allow me I'd like to buy you a drink and point out the main movers and shakers here".

"Fine by me" she said sensing something familiar about him "have we meet before".

He smiled "No I think I would remember it if we had" he sat down at the bar where he ordered two beers.

"You know my family has this great way of getting to know someone quickly" Carla said taking the offered drink.

"Oh really do enlighten me" Wyatt teased half playfully.

"Twenty questions you ask me twenty questions you want to know about me and then it's my turn"

...

"So what's the verdict".

Carla laughed "I seriously think it's worth a go, I'm mean you're the first bloke I've meet whose meet all my criteria and is charming, good looking and still retains some gentleman like qualities. Although I'm not sure how my grandmother will take it when I tell him I'm dating a son of a charmed one"…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alana and Chris had been sat in the VIP lounge with the rest of the Halliwell children when a young man approached them.<p>

"A quiet word" he said gravely looking at Alana.

"My office" she said untangling herself and carefully stepping over the outstretched legs and escorted the strange man across the club to the black door.

It was now impossible to tell the colour of the walls of the back office of P3 because they were a mosaic of band posters. The furniture in the room consisted off a worn desk, office chair, filing cabinet, school locker and a sofa bed.

"What can I do for you Roland" she said in mock sweetness to her mentor.

"It's been a while since I heard that tone" he said flopping onto the sofa trying to put his favourite white-lighter at ease.

She responded by raising her arched eyebrows and assuming her 'I'm waiting' pose.

"You know how once the jungle drums start it's near impossible to stop them. Well it's not gone unnoticed that you and Chris seem to be getting close. Well I'm hear to tell you that despite the objections of some elders, the panel of seniors is going to allow it".

"W-H-A-T" she exploded not quite believing her ears, they'd been surprised they managed to keep it under the radar for so long.

"The angels of destiny overruled us and anyway we saw the bond you had in the alternate future".

"And" she pushed, knowing him well enough to know there was something he was avoiding.

"You know next Wednesday's a full moon" he said really not happy about this.

"Yeah" she said suspiciously.

"Magic will go down from sunset on Tuesday and won't go back up till sunrise Thursday to accommodate the transferring of the power of three so stock up on potions".

"Oh joy last time it wasn't much fun I was a new white-lighter and found myself stranded in Ireland".

"Yeah well this time we're better prepared and are giving white-lighters the heads up, now get back to your party".

Alana smiled and fled the office returning to the VIP lounge where she found Chris, Mel, Daniel, Carla and Wyatt.

Settling in next to Chris she nudged Wyatt's leg with her foot "hey Wyatt anyone at home" she joked.

"Yeah sorry" he mumbled turning his attention to her.

"Make sure your stocked with potions next Tuesday because magic's going to go down at sunset and won't be back up till sunrise Thursday".

"Why" he asked completely forgetting the stories of his birth.

"So you lot can inherit the power of three silly" Daniel said impersonating their headmistress Paige perfectly.


End file.
